Naruto, Squad 7 Captain
by Hobbikiin
Summary: The Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki has died. In the wake of his death, Naruto arrives in a new world full of strong allies and opponents. Befriending a young girl, he decides to become a Captain in the Gotei 13! While Naruto journeys in the Soul Society, his daughter is tasked with repairing and forging the future for the ninja world, and the future for everyone. (Pic from Flickr)
1. Chapter 1

"Boruto, what are you doing?" The smash of a vase echoed throughout the dark house.

"Leave me alone, Himawari!" The voice of Boruto Uzumaki trembled throughout the darkness. In the doorframe, Himawari lifted a hand to her heart. It had been a few days since they had received the news, and Boruto hadn't stopped hurting.

"Boruto, please. Mom wouldn't want to see you like this." The shaking of Boruto's stopped before he turned to face his sister. A glare was frozen on his face as two blue streaks raced down his eyes.

"Mom's gone. She isn't going to want to see me anymore." His glare softened slowly into a look of depression as Himawari gasped. Unable to control herself, she glared at her brother as the resonating sound of a slap echoed in the empty house. Holding the already reddening mark on his cheek, Boruto turned to see tears forming down Himawari's eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about mom like that. Don't you dare!" With a huff, she turned to the door, looking back at him. "I'm going to the hospital to see them. Come if you want, or stay in this stupid pity party you are in." With that, she slammed the door behind her, leaving her brother in the darkness.

With a sigh, the violet haired Uzumaki jumped to the roof of their compound before jumping towards the Konoha Hospital. Himawari had never been alone prior to these last few weeks, but she felt she needed to get used to it. She had recently graduated from the academy and was placed on Konohamaru Sarutobi's genin team. She was looking forward to the upcoming Chunin Exams, really only to gloat to her brother about becoming Chunin at 12, but the stress of being ninja vanished. Being with her father was all that mattered to her at the moment.

Like most ninja, Himawari wore the standard black sandals, but that's where the similarity stopped. She liked to keep the sense of style her father had, but with an updated style from her mother. As a result, she wore a purple and orange jacket, fusing the colors of her parents, as well as tight black capris. Her jacket was zipped halfway to reveal a gray chainmail like armor, and her jackets sleeves were pushed to her elbows. She wore standard ninja gloves on her wrists. Like her mother, her headband was tied around her neck.

Arriving to the hospital, she wasn't shocked to see it in disarray. It had been like this ever since her father had made his announcement. Ninjas and civilians all tried to stop her, in order to give her sympathies, so she just thanked them and continued on her way.

Arriving to the door of room 1030, a pink haired doctor stood outside, a look of distress on her face. Seeing Himawari, her face dropped lower, allowing her to see the physical pain inside the doctor's eyes.

"Himawari." Nodding to the doctor, Himawari attempted to smile, which only succeeding in breaking the doctors heart more.

"Sakura-san. How is he doing today?" Looking at her, Himawari could tell it was a bad day for her father. How much time he had left was something only Kami knew.

"I'm sorry Himawari. I think it might actually be time. For him to go."

"For him to die." Sakura grimaced at the coldness in Himawari's voice, but she ignored it. She never understood why they treated her like a child still. Naruto had told her he would die one day, and she knew it would come. She wished it wasn't so soon, but she wasn't going to mope all day like her brother.

"I'd like to see him if that's fine." Biting her lip, Sakura nodded, opening the door for the girl. The first thing she noticed was the tired eyes of her instructor from her first year at the Academy. She recognized his scar. She noticed the red around the man's eyes as well as the slight shake of his arms. Looking away, she saw the Sixth Hokage, sitting near the bed without his trademark mask. Unlike Iruka, she saw no symbols of crying on him, but could tell the man was near the edge of tears. Towards the window, the Uchiha Patriarch stood, staring out the window aimlessly. If she were to guess, the Uchiha was likely to break down back at his compound and never tell a soul. Directly against the bed, her mother sat, a trembling arm in between her hands. She looked up to see her daughter and managed a smile. Her eyes were puffy and red and she had tear tracks down her cheeks. Walking to her mother, she smiled. It was a fake smile, but she had a feeling her mother knew.

"It's nice to see you Himawari." Nodding, she looked to her father in the bed. In front of her laid the great Naruto Uzumaki, the savior of the world and the Seventh Hokage. Despite his rank, he laid in front of her, dying in front of her eyes. His chest was bandaged together, showing off the heart surgery Sakura had tried and failed. His skin seemed paler and wrinklier. She had assumed this was possibly due to a reverse of Kurama's healing as he died. He had no tears in his eyes, but they were already turning white. His face lacked the spark it always had and instead had a look of defeat. He defeated Kaguya, the mother of all chakra, but even Naruto couldn't defeat death.

"I'm happy to see you Himawari. You've gotten so beautiful." Nodding, she felt her mouth contort upwards. He was dying, but he always managed to make her flash a genuine smile. He let out a small chuckle. "That's what I like to see," he coughed out.

"I'm happy to see you too papa." She wanted to give her father a hug of reassurance, but she felt any movement would break his frail body. Looking at her broken father, she was sure of one thing; a lesser man would have died already, but not her father. He was the only man she knew that wouldn't let the absence of a heart stop him. Looking to her, he looked around for his son.

"Where is Bolt?" She shook her head, signalling that her brother neglected to show up. She caught a glimpse of her mother frowning, making her hope that Boruto's assumption about their mother's feelings wasn't true. Laughing, Naruto attempted to squeeze his wife's hand.

"It's alright. I didn't expect him to show up. This is all hitting him so hard." Then why was she there? She neglected to share her opinion. It wasn't the time or place. Besides, her parents always expected her to be the more sound one, as she never betrayed her emotions and hid them. A sudden groan pulled Himawari out of her thoughts as she looked down to her father, panic evident on her face. Chuckling, Naruto faced her daughter and wife.

"I think I hit my limit guys. I feel so lightheaded," Naruto's eyes started to close slightly. Next to her, she could hear the muffled cries of her mother. "Remember… I want Konohamaru to replace me as Hokage. Tell teme to shove it daily for me, honey." A soft 'tch' sounded nearby, making her father smile. "And remember. I love you all. But I love you two and Boruto so much," Himawari noticed how her father used his real name on not his nickname, possibly to show his love. "I love you three with all my empty space where my heart used to be." He chuckled slightly as his eyes started shutting. Hinata couldn't help it and started sniffling, tears flowing down her face. Her head rested down on his chest, allowing Himawari to look back at his face. That brief moment made her miss the moment and her father's eyes were shut forever.

The Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki was dead.

"Are you coming to the funeral?" Himawari stood in the familiar doorway of Boruto Uzumaki's room. She was dressed in a black dress and her brother sat in his room, dressed in a black suit. Based on his clothes, she was sure he was going to go, but he couldn't move.

"Should I? I look so much like him, people will probably get sad." He looked back down to his desk, making her roll her eyes.

"It's a funeral, people are going to be sad regardless. Besides," she took a few steps towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "we are shinobi of Konoha. We all die eventually. Papa would want us to smile and cheer people up today." With a sigh, Boruto rose from his desk, brushing her hand off his shoulder.

"You're right. I'm being selfish. I'm sorry Himawari." I let out a smile that even I didn't know was genuine or not.

"It's fine. Let's go though." Boruto nodded and followed his sister out of the house. She didn't let her brother know, but she hoped her father was in a better place.

A sudden light rushed the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki, making him groan and cover his eyes. After a few minutes, he opened them once more, allowing them to adjust to the sudden light. After the rush passed, Naruto made out what seemed to be a bright blue sky. Sitting up, he looked to see shacks and homes, as well as people spread around in kimono's.

"Whoa… Where am I?"

"Well, that's an odd question!" Jumping from shock, Naruto turned behind him to see a small black haired girl who looked no older than 10.

"You scared me little girl!" She let out a small growl, making Naruto gulp.

"I'm not a little girl you stupid ass old man!" Chuckling, Naruto bowed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just have no idea where the hell I am." He stated, scratching his head, making the girl laugh.

"Come on mister! Don't be a dummy! You're in the Soul Society!"


	2. Chapter 2

"The Soul Society?"

"Yep! This is where all the people go when they die! Well, all of them except for the bad ones! Those ones go to a different place." The little girl explained matter-of-factly, making Naruto nod.

"I see. So this is the afterlife then," he looked around at the shacks and beaten down houses. "It doesn't seem like much, does it?" The girl laughed and started shaking her head.

"Of course not, don't be stupid! This is the rukongai district! This is where those normal people with no spiritual pressure stay!" Scratching his head once more in confusion, the girl sighed.

"Spiritual pressure is the energy that the shinigami in the Seireitei have. Some here in rukongai do as well but we can't really do anything besides apply to Shino Academy."

"What do these shinigami do exactly?" She let out a scoff shaking her head once more. Naruto felt she just liked being right and felt at ease being the smart one in this scenario.

"They keep the balance between life and death. They are the balance keepers of the world. They guide souls to the soul society and protect us all! They are so cool and powerful!" Hearing that made Naruto smile. He loved powerful people.

"Powerful huh?" She nodded her head so fast it was as if she got whiplash.

"You bet! I mean all the soul reapers are strong, but the lieutenants are super powerful and the captains are like mega super powerful!" With a roar, fire lit Naruto's eyes.

"That settles it! I'm going to be a captain for these soul reapers!" With the same fire, the girl outstretched her hands.

"Yosh! I will also become a captain!" The duo stood in their poses for a few seconds before laughing a little. Naruto outstretched her hand, startling the girl.

"I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki." Smiling, she took his bigger hand in hers.

"Rukia. Just Rukia!"

"Why only Rukia?" Rukia shrugged before starting to skip away, making Naruto chase after her.

"I dunno! I've always just been Rukia! Just like my friend has always been Renji. We never had last names." Frowning, Naruto kept up with the skipping girl. Looking around, they received no looks from anyone. It felt as if Naruto had returned 20 years in the past and everyone looked at him as some demon. His eyes widened as he realized about Kurama. Stopping, Rukia turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you okay Naru?" Holding up a hand to her, he smiled.

"I'm fine. I just need to enter my mindscape real quick." Quickly, Naruto plopped into a meditation stance and was already inside his mind. Blinking, Rukia sat next to him, a wide smile reaching each side of her face.

"He must be talking to his zanpakuto. I knew I felt some spiritual pressure from him." As she waited for her new friend to finish his meditation, Naruto stepped foot into a giant field.

"What? This isn't Kurama's sewer? Where am I?

"Your mind, that's where ya moron!" Naruto turned to hear a quick laugh. On a rock in the middle of the yellow grassed field, a man in black sat. He looked at Naruto, revealing his shaggy black hair and his purple eyes.

"Nice to see you Naruto! It's me $*÷+×!" Naruto's eyes narrowed, attempting to make out the name the man said, but unable to. Laughing once more, the hopped off the rock.

"No biggie. I expected you weren't ready for my name yet. Even I'm not sure why I'm your zanpakuto, but let's work with it!"

"Zanpakuto? What's that?" Laughing again, the man pulled out a sword with a smile. "Not my choice of weapon, but this is it. The sword of a shinigami. Usually it takes a few years at the Shino Academy before you can contact your zanpakuto, but let's be real. You're special Naruto." While interested, Naruto shook his head.

"Where's Kurama?" Another chuckle, the man swung the sword and placed it on his shoulder.

"Ain't that the million dollar question? I recommend you use that sword." Looking down, Naruto noticed a swords sheath on his hip. Looking up, the man's sword was gone. He smiled wickedly before pointing upwards, just as a whistle started to sound. Looking up, Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped back, barely dodging the crash that came from above. As the smoke cleared, a mirror image of Naruto smiled. The only difference was this Naruto had red hair and slit yellow eyes. Looking at him, Naruto stammered.

"K-kurama?" Chuckling, Kurama rested the sword on his shoulder.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto. It's been awhile." In confusion, Naruto took a step forward.

"Kurama, where have you... been?" In mid sentence, Kurama struck, slicing Naruto's left arm clean off. While inside his head, Naruto had no regeneration, leaving him to feel the full stinging pain of the amputation.

"GAAAH!" He fell to his knees, clutching his stubbed arm as the man stepped before him, smiling.

"This is no joke, Naruto Uzumaki. Kurama will kill you here. Once you can defeat him, then you can learn my name. I recommend you hurry." With a laugh, he disappeared, allowing Naruto to see Kurama charge him, his sword at the ready.

 **/**

"What was that?" A tall man with black hair looked towards the sky, his white robes blowing in the wind. Next to him, a man with a blond bowl cut that flowed down his back glared towards the sky, his identical robe swaying.

"That was a huge burst of spiritual pressure. Is there a captain currently in the rukongai?" He asked, turning to face the black haired man, who simply shrugged and walked away with a yawn.

"None of my business Shinji. I'm gonna just ignore it." The blond man glared at the man as he walked away when a man dressed in all black suddenly appeared, kneeling in a bow.

"Captain Hirako! Captain Shibai! General Yamamoto has requested a meeting of Captains in order to discuss the recent burst of spiritual pressure. He expects you both to be there in under 2 minutes in the Squad 1 main room." With a nod, the man disappeared. With a smirk, Shinji Hirako turned to the black haired man, who was visibly shaking.

"Seems like it IS your issue now, Isshin." Growling, the man, now identified as Isshin Shiba, turned to glare at young captain.

"This is bullshit." With a growl, Isshin was gone in an instant, Shinji following him quickly.

 **/**

"It seems there was a giant burst of spiritual pressure located in the West Rukongai." An elderly man stood in front of 12 people all wearing white robes. In the group, Isshin wore a bored look, while Shinji was yawning and near sleep. Ignoring this, the elderly man continued.

"I would like new Captain Kisuke Urahara to be the one to explore this pulse and report back to me on your findings. This should help prepare you for your new duties as the Squad 12 Captain." Isshin looked near the end of the room to see a tallish man with pale pale blond hair nod. He couldn't help but notice the small bags under his eyes.

"Hai. I will investigate it at once, Captain Commander Yamamoto." Nodding, Yamamoto slammed his cane down to the floor.

"Good. This meeting is now adjourned." As it was said, the captains began clearing out. As Kisuke walked out, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Behind him, a black woman with dark purple hair smiled seductively at him.

"You can let out that breath now Kisuke. It's just us." Almost immediately, a breath of relief exited Kisuke's mouth and his serious expression changed to that of a worried young man.

"I swear Yoruichi, the amount of pressure in that room is exhausting!" The serious and calm voice of his quickly switched to one that was higher pitched and showed his fear. With a smile, she walked next to the man.

"I recommend not to piss of the big guy then!" She laughed, making the man roll his eyes at the yellow eyed woman.

"What do you think that burst of pressure was?" She pursed her lips before letting out a shrug.

"No idea really. It's probably some poor warrior that died and has no idea what his spiritual pressure is doing. Maybe it's another Kenpachi in the making. Who knows? That's what YOU need to figure out." She laughed again, making Kisuke grumble.

"No thanks for all that help Yoruichi, you're awesome," he replied sarcastically, making the woman wink at him.

"Just hurry up and flash step your way over to the rukongai. Also, you should use your big old, 'I'm an intimidating captain' routine. If you act like you, they might just laugh and not take you serious."

"Don't be a dick." She started cackling out loud as Kisuke shook his head, flash stepping away. As he zoomed through the sky towards the rukongai, he let out a breath before his eyes turned cold.

 **/**

Panting, Naruto dodged another slash from Kurama. Breathing heavily, the former Hokage was drenched in his own blood, cuts all over his body and his arm still missing. In front of him, Kurama sighed.

"Naruto, please try. This is boring with you just dodging. You won't be able to use your sword effectively until you're able to defeat me. Believe me Naruto, you won't survive my next attack." Glaring at Kurama, Naruto knew that his legs had officially given out. The amount of blood loss and damage to his legs left him virtually useless. Readying his sword, Kurama glared.

"So be it. Prepare to die Naruto Uzumaki." With a burst of speed, Kurama charged at Naruto, his sword readied at his face.

"Kurama no!" As the scream echoed, Naruto suddenly felt the pain of slamming against the dirt. Opening his eyes, Rukia stood near him, wide eyed and a glare on her face. Looking down, a tall man in a white robe glared down at them.

"What's the big idea shinigami guy?" Ignoring her, the man continued to look at Naruto. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Where did you get a zanpakuto?" Confused, Naruto looked at his body on the floor, to see a sword laying on the floor against him.

"I... I don't know. I was in my mindscape and a sword appeared I guess." The glare on his face remained the same.

"Are you currently enrolled at Shino Academy?" Shaking his head, the man's scowl deepened. "With the amount of spiritual pressure you erupted, you will be attending from now on. Maybe then you can learn your swords name." As the man started to walk away, Naruto scrambled forward and rose.

"Wait! Who are you?" Turning back, Naruto noticed the white hair peeking out of the man's hat.

"Kisuke Urahara. Captain of Squad 12." Wide eyed, Naruto stared at the captain, now feeling the power eradicating from him. This was the power of a Captain. As the man started to walk away again, Naruto quickly grabbed Rukia's hand.

"Wait! I want her to join the academy with me!" Turning to fully face him, Kisuke scoffed.

"She has barely any spiritual pressure. She will be a terrible shinigami." With a growl, Naruto stepped forward.

"She needs to be trained before you can make a judgement like that!" Glaring at the captain, Naruto failed to notice Rukia struggling to stand, as well as multiple nearby rukongai members falling to the floor. Looking at him, Kisuke smiled.

 _Strong and nice. Well, looks like I lucked out on my first assignment._

"Fine. You both shall report to the academy tomorrow. You will get academy outfits all based on the recommendation of Captain Urahara." Smiling, Naruto cheered, looking back to Rukia, who smiled despite the pain in her legs. Kisuke took this moment to vanish away, successfully investigating the spike in spiritual pressure the captains all felt.

"We are gonna become shinigami Rukia!" Naruto smiled and cheered, dancing with the small girl.

"I'm so happy Naruto! I thought I was gonna be here forever before I finally got into the academy!" Naruto smiled and picked her up, startling her.

"You don't have anyone here, do you?" Her smile slowly faded away.

"I don't... Well besides Renji! I always have Renji!" As she explained who her friend was, Naruto could see the personality of Boruto inside her, as well as the determination of Himawari.

"Would you like to become an Uzumaki, Rukia?" She gasped out and wiggled away from his grip.

"Like... you'll be my big brother?" Naruto shrugged.

"If that's what you want. I'll take care of you Rukia!" In a moment that Rukia never expected to happen, tears formed in her eyes. She never had a real family, and now she does.

 **/**

As Kisuke walked away from the duo currently celebrating, he almost jumped in surprise at the cold hand currently on his shoulder.

"Damnnit Yoruichi! Don't scare me like that!" Unlike before, Yoruichi's face had no playfullness in it.

"You let him enter the academy?" Shrugging,Kisuke continued to walk, the woman trailing next to him.

"He was strong and seemed like he deserved it. Anyone with that much spiritual pressure is guaranteed to become a shinigami." Sighing, Yoruichi facepalmed.

"Fine, but if Yamamoto is mad, you're on your own." Smiling, Kisuke nodded as the two leisurely walked to the Seireitei instead of flash stepping.

 **(Naruto Universe)**

"Boruto, please stop being a pain." Konohamaru Sarutobi groaned, feeling out of place in his new kage robes. Before him, Boruto stood alongside his genin team of Mitsuki and Sarada Uchiha. Behind them, Sasuke Uchiha stood with his jonin vest on. He glared at Konohamaru and he knew it, so he shifted to the other side of the room. On the other side, Himawari stood at attention with her genin team, a blue haired Hyuuga with a cocky look on his face and a red-headed boy with a hand fan in his mouth. Behind them, a man stood with a jonin vest on. His face had a huge X scar across his cheek and he had red hair, dipped to his waist and wrapped in a ponytail. Scowling, Boruto looked at his sister.

"Why are we going on a mission with them?" Konohamaru sighed and looked to the jonins, Sasuke's face as emotionless as ever, while Kenshin's was stifling a grin.

"Because this is a borderline B-rank mission that both Kenshin and Sasuke requested. I'm not about to let my first order as Hokage to send 3 genin on a B-rank mission." Regaining his composure, Konohamaru turned to Kenshin, signaling the man to speak up.

"You see Boruto. Both Team 7 and Team 10 are teams that are competing in the upcoming chunin exams. We felt that this mission would help you all with teamwork and experience out in the world." In front of Sasuke, Mitsuki nodded.

"It seems reasonable. I can understand exactly why you both would want to do this." Near him, Sarada nodded.

"They are right. You can practice your skills on real enemies Boruto, and I can learn more about the sharingan in practice." As if to gloat, she flashed her onyx eyes, turning them blood red with two tomoes in each eye. Groaning, Boruto looked to his sister, who nodded.

"It will be good for us to work together. You've been really rusty since… well, you know."

"Since our dad died. Yeah I know." Sasuke let out a noticeable twitch, as did Konohamaru, but Boruto chose to ignore them.

"Let's do this. It would be crappy to stop my training now." Slowly, Konohamaru smiled before handing both jonin a manilla folder.

"I'm sure you all know who Inari Ishikawa is. Son of the great late bridge builder Tazuna Ishikawa. Well, it seems he got himself into some trouble up in Ame." Looking at the folder, Sasuke looked up to the Hokage.

"Amegakure? Last I checked, Konoha shinobi still have limited access in their village." Nodding, Konohamaru sat up in his chair.

"You're correct Sasuke. Ame still has a strained relationship with Konoha, despite all the peace councils Seventh had set up with their current leader, they still hold Konoha partly responsible for all the damages they had received in the war." Himawari could tell that Konohamaru had referred to Naruto has Seventh, both as a courtesy to Boruto and to himself.

"So you are fine with sending two genin squads over to Ame?" His eyes narrowed at Sasuke. He knew he was unfamiliar with all the duties of a Hokage, and Sasuke wasn't making it easier.

"Normally, no. But I'm more comfortable with sending in a genin team with the support of two of the best jonin that Konoha has to offer. Sasuke, you are kage level, able to fight toe to toe with Seventh in battle, as well as battle and survive against all the kages. Kenshin is the only swordsman to give you a run for your money, and Kenshin has also completed over 200 S-rank missions in less than a year." Kenshin let out a smug grin, while Sasuke simply kept his face stoic.

"Understandably, Hokage. What exactly is the mission?" Nodding, Konohamaru's face turned serious again, changing the tone of the room.

"Inari Ishikawa caught himself trapped in Amegakure while building a bridge attaching the main island to a sub island. I want it noted that the kidnappers aren't Ame shinobi, instead they are defectors. These terrorists seem to think that holding Inari will prevent the bridge being built and uniting the land." Mitsuki nodded.

"A standard search and rescue then?"

"Basically. Except instead of bandits, all these ninja are at least chunin level. I'll be frank with you all though. You are all exceptional shinobi and are all over chunin rank ninja's. This mission should be no problem for you all."

"We got this mission!" The redhead next to Himawari let out a huge grin. Seeing it, Himawari let out a small smile. She was going to go on her first real ninja mission. No more fighting bandits are babysitting. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she assumed was anxiety. Despite it, she was determined. She was ready to prove that Himawari Uzumaki is a force to be reckoned with.


	3. Chapter 3

**For people that don't know, Naruto's part of Chapter 2 wasn't satisfactory to me, so I decided to edit and reupload it. Please make sure to read the updated chapter, as it's a little longer and more in depth. The Naruto Universe part was untouched, so no need to re-read that part.**

 **inb4 people ask;**

 **I am aware that this is a big timeskip, but there is a reason I did it. Also, I'm aware of how strong Himawari is in this story. Some people will call her OP and a god, and she really is. She trained her ass off and deserves to be that strong. I have a reason why she is so strong, but she is not the strongest character in this story. At the moment, she is a incredibly gifted and strong 17 year old kunoichi, but she will be knocked on her ass soon enough.**

 **Also, I've received a few messages yelling at me that Rukia is OOC, and I felt I should say that she will be OOC since her upbringing is slightly different as she wasn't a Kuchiki, but is instead an Uzumkai. I'm aware that Rukia and Renji and all them should be starting the academy sooner, but I felt the story would flow a little better this way. It is an AU fanfic. Anyway, sorry if those continuity errors bother you, but I want it like that.**

 **As always, Enjoy the chapter!**

 **/**

"You're so bad, Naruto! Like come on!" Snickering, Rukia jumped past Naruto, making him growl.

"Slow you down you little bastard!" As Naruto angrily trudged through the wooden halls, Rukia stuck her tongue out.

"You're too slow!" She started laughing, infuriating the former kage, causing him to sprint after her.

"Gulp!" She jumped up, dodging his sudden grab. Nearby, two other students of the Shino Academy watched with disdain. Naruto was dressed in the standard issue blue shihakusho that was expected of all male students, while Rukia wore a miniature version of the red shihakusho that women wore. Despite the two being the most skilled in all their studies, they were referred to as black sheeps. The two were accepted only due to a Captains orders. Even so, that captain was Kisuke Urahara, who was barely accepted as a Captain in the past few years.

The years felt different to Naruto. It had been almost 5 years since his acceptance into the academy, and Rukia had grown. She liked to brag to people that she was hundreds of years old, but she was actually only in her 30's, her body still resembling her teenage years.

Despite how close in age she actually was to Naruto, she still viewed him as a big brother figure. This didn't change the games she played with him, seeing as they were both lieutenant level in their kidō. At the moment, Naruto was trying to catch his pseudo-sister as she sprinted throughout the halls of the academy.

Nearby, a redhead glared down the hall at the duo. Next to him, a man chuckled.

"What's the matter Renji? Jealous of that Naruto guy?" The redhead, Renji, turned back to glare at the blond man. He wore the same outfit Naruto wore, but his hair was much paler and much shaggier.

"Shut up, Izuru. I'm not jealous," He turned back at the hall to see Rukia laughing, pulling at Naruto's short hair, who was screaming in protest. "I'm just pissed." Noticing his friends sullen expression, he sighed.

"She seems happy Renji. You know she still thinks of you, but she's experiencing something new." Renji clenched his teeth and turned back to Izuru with anger in his eyes.

"She's a moron now! Being stupid in class with some idiot that doesn't even know the name of his zanpakuto!" His posture changed to what Izuru could only assume was the redhead's version of pouting. "I'd rather she had been adopted by the Kuchiki's or some other pompous family rather than that moron." Growling, Renji started to walk away, ignoring the look from Izuru.

"Naruto, you gotta be faster than that, ya dummy!" Rukia's giggling voice, irritated Naruto as he swiped above him, yet again missing the short girl. With all his attention on the girl gracefully dodging his arms, he failed to notice the redhead behind him. Before he knew it, he felt a pull and was face to face with Renji's scowl. Looking down, he noticed the redheads hands holding his collar. Looking back to him, Naruto's face turned serious.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Renji attempted to look menacing, but it failed slightly as Naruto's expression was darker, and he was a few inches taller than him, but he still stood his ground.

"Yeah. You're making all us shinigami in training look like idiots. Skilless morons like you shouldn't be here." Now in serious mode, Rukia's face quickly morphed to one of anger.

"Renji! How dare you? Why are you acting like this?" Turning to her, his scowl lessened.

"Shut up for right now, Rukia! I'll get to you later. First I have to deal with this idio-"

"Don't talk to Rukia like that." Turning back to Naruto, he noticed his scowl deepen.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Kill me with your nameless zanpakuto? You're no skilled swordsman. You won't be able to even touch me." Narrowing his eyes, Naruto's glare vanished. Replacing his look of anger was a smirk.

"I don't need a sword to beat your ass." Removing Renji's hands from his shihakusho, he sent out a small chakra pulse, making Renji shiver slightly from the pressure. Despite this, Renji moved his hands away from Naruto's.

"Tomorrow then. Training arena 7. I'll make sure everyone is around to watch me kick your ass until your bruised and bleeding!" WIth a defiant smirk, Renji walked off. After he was out of eyesight, Rukia hopped slightly, smacking Naruto's head.

"Ahh! Rukia, what the hell was that for!" Glaring at him, Rukia's hands were at her hips.

"Why the hell would you challenge him? You know Renji is one of the strongest in our class! I know you're strong, but you can't beat him in Kido alone!" It had taken Naruto awhile to realize that chakra from his world was spiritual pressure here, and that the jutsu he was used to was basically kido here. Thanks to his mastery over the rasengan and all his jutsu, Kido came easy, much to his relief.

"Relax Rukia! I won't even need to use kido against him. I'll show you tomorrow! Believe it!" With a sparkle in his teeth, he gave Rukia a thumbs up. Looking at the blond, she facepalmed and started walking away.

"You're such a fucking idiot. sometimes."

 **(Naruto Universe)**

"Please no! I'll do whatever you wan- Gluh!" The lifeless body of a Lightning shinobi slumped to the floor, a kunai jammed gracefully into his throat. Above him, the cold blue eyes of Himawari Uzumaki stared down. Explosions could be heard outside of the castle she was currently in. Glancing to the window, she could feel the explosions of chakra.

 _Late as usual, Boruto,_ she thought as she skipped throughout the castle, full of scrambling Lightning shinobi, ready to defend their home. Using the shadows, Himawari waited until the rooms were clear before advancing closer to the throne room. Entering quietly, she immediately sensed the chakra tense of the man occupying the dark room.

"A lone assassin, here in my office? How could my men let someone through? How dull." Knowing her cover was blown, Himawari dropped to the floor, a glare leveled at the dark skinned man. He slowly adjusted his eyes to the figure above him and smiled.

"Himawari Uzumaki? I remember changing your diapers when you were a child. That seems like so long ago.I haven't seen you in so long. About 5 years if I'm right. The day of your father's funeral." He chuckled as he looked at the girl, disappointed in her lack of reaction. "Sad," He rose from his chair, allowing Himawari to switch her brain into battle mode. She didn't look it, but if the man were to move, she would be ready for him. "Had I said that to Bolt, he would have charged at me in anger."

"Don't use that nickname." Himawari's voice resonated throughout the office, lower than what he had thought possible.

"Alright then," He let out a sigh, removing the kage hat from his face, revealing his white scraggy hair, as well as a small white mustache. "I take it that you here simply confirms the rumors of Konoha and Suna's betrayal?" She took a step forward, as if to alert the kage to her chakra presence.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that," She looked at the man, a smirk echoing her father taking its place on her face. "However, since you're about to die, I guess I'll inform you. Kumo has gone too far. If you think the other nations don't know about the tests and the war Kumo has planned against Konoha, you're a fool. This was a Gokage sanctioned operation. Kumo is to be destroyed, it's land split between the four remaining great nations." Chuckling, the man walked towards the window, sliding the cover away to show blood and dust littering his windows.

"I guess that's why that masked ninja is able to slaughter my shinobi like lambs. We never should have allowed Boruto to become a jonin." Before he could continue, a chakra flare from Himawari alerted him to her. She wore a variation of the same outfit she did 5 years ago. Instead of the purple orange jacket, she wore a tight long sleeved purple shirt. Her pants were still black capris, and she now wore orange gloves on her hands. She also wore a necklace similar to her father's green crystal necklace, only this one was orange.

"I'm sorry. But this is goodbye Darui." She had the decency to make it sound like she had remorse in this decision, but she didn't. Darui was a close friend of her father when he was alive, but he now is going against her father's wishes of peace for his own gain. The decision to kill him was an easy one. Faint chuckling was heard as the white kage robes slipped of his shoulders.

"Himawari please. You think a small 17 year old kunoichi can defeat me? I'm the Fifth Raikage for a reason." He relaxed his arm, which only told Himawari he was preparing a strike.

"And that's exactly why I was sent after you. After you are gone, I will become the Ninth Hokage." Smirking, he stepped.

"I heard you were in the running. The youngest ever to be in the running actually. Naruto would be proud you kept his dream."

"You could say that. The strongest shinobi is the logical choice for Hokage. You act like it was my choice."

"The strongest. This should be fun then."

"An immense amount." With a smirk, Darui's hand vanished, a sword now clenched in his fist. In an instant, he was at Himawari, his sword in motion towards her midsection. It didn't get far as it clanged against her hand, his eyes widening. Her other arm rose, making Darui back away quickly, a scowl on his usually apathetic face.

"How?" Himawari let out a cocky smile, readying herself against another strike.

"This is a fight Darui. I can't let you know all my secrets." Growling, Darui vanished. Behind her, Darui swung his cleaver sword, missing her as she vanished. Appearing once again, she placed a palm to his chest, pushing the kage away in a pulse of chakra.

"Damnnit!" Scowling, Darui looked up to see the right hand of Himawari, poised at his face with all her fingers facing him. Before he could react, the fingers were placed against his shoulder, when a giant bang echoed and sent him flying back. Composing himself quickly, Darui went for his sword, eyes widening when he was unable to grab it.

"Hyuuga's… Always damaging our chakra networks. What annoyances." Making a one handed seal, Darui pumped his arm full of chakra, creating a small chakra flare. With a smirk, he went to grab his sword, but found himself unable to hold the sword. Looking back at Himawari, her face was hardened.

"Do you take me for some fool, Darui? A kage like yourself can easily stop the powers of a Hyuuga. But I'm no ordinary Hyuuga," the cocky smirk crept back to her face as she walked around the fallen kage. "See, a normal Hyuuga sends a small chakra pulse into the tenketsu points of the body. While this is a good normally, an able bodied ninja can simply overload the small chakra holding back their chakra. That's where being an Uzumaki comes in handy." Himawari extended a hand towards the wall as Darui glared.

"What does being an Uzumaki have to do with the Hyuuga style techniques?" Despite his glare, Darui was seriously curious about what made Himawari so deadly.

"I find that the Hyuuga are training wrong. I've discussed this with Hanabi in order to change her clan, but she feels it's too dangerous. Something only someone with the blood of an Uzumaki and a Hyuuga can do. My juuken strikes don't carry the small amount of chakra that the Hyuuga use. Instead, I use a much larger amount of chakra. The result is, "She glanced down at his arm. "Most effective. You see, I don't just disable the tenketsu. Oh no, my chakra is much stronger. The amount of chakra attacking you destroys them. One point can't handle that much chakra and it simply shreds away your points." Her readied fist was now aimed at Dariu, open palmed.

"I see. A technique that would forever leave a ninja chakra-less. It is no surprise that this new Hyuuga leader declined such tactics in the Hyuuga's new era of peace," With a sigh, he looked at the bright blue eyes of his assassin, remembering Naruto faintly. "Naruto always had such trouble killing. It just wasn't him. You've completely surpassed your father as a ninja. I can understand why they sent a ninja of your caliber to assassinate me." Nodding, her hand started to glow blue.

"Any final words, Lord Raikage?" Smiling, Darui nodded.

"Yes actually. I would like to ask if you honestly thought I would die this easy?" Smirking, he went to raise his sword with his other hand, but he wasn't quick enough. Her palm pressed against an opening in his chest, sending a huge shockwave behind him. As the eyes rolled back into his head, his skin started turning bright light blue. Reacting instantly, Himawari jumped back, catching a small portion of the lightning jutsu in her hand.

"Lightning clone. When did you find the time to switch out Darui?" A small chuckle echoed throughout the poorly lit room, leaving Himawari unable to place his location.

"This is a battle Himawari Uzumaki. Like I would share those details with you!" Quickly, a panther made of black lightning screeched throughout the room. Turning to face the noise, Himawari's hand switched from the blue chakra tint to a yellow one. Placing it to the panther, it was quickly absorbed through her hand. As the absorption finished, a quick kunai flew towards the roof, as well as a grunt and the bang of a body hitting the floor.

"I-Impossible!" Darui groaned and eyed the girl in front of him, a kunai protruding from his chest. In front of him, Himawari wore a stoic expression, her yellow hand crackling with black electricity.

"Not impossible. I just don't have time for your games anymore Darui. People seem to think ninjas of great have these long draining battles. Certainly my father did." Stepping to him, Darui tried to move before black lightning prevented him from moving. "But the fact is that legendary ninjas can end fights in mere seconds. This battle has already gone on for 2 minutes, which is much longer than I would have liked." Placing her non-glowing hand on the forehead of Darui, a blue aura left his forehead, draining into Himawari's hand. With a grunt, Darui fell to the floor, unable to keep his head up.

"W-what did y-you do to m-me?" Moving her hand and placing the glowing one towards the kage, she smiled.

"I sapped your chakra. Thank you for further increasing my reserves of chakra. I have this ability that increases my own chakra capacity by taking someone elses. I must say Raikage, you have a large amount of chakra. Oh, I mean had," She grinned as Darui attempted to scowl, succeeding in only a disappointed frown.

"I can't train much this week now. Your reserves almost completely expanded my chakra coils to their limit. Now, I already gave you a chance for last words, so let's just end this." With a serious face, she released the jutsu she absorbed from Darui and watched as his own black lightning panther destroyed him. Despite a mangled face, she was able to see that the 5th Raikage died with a smile. Her smile vanished as she fell to the ground, panting heavily. Glancing to her hand, she noticed the burn expanding on her hand.

"Damnnit.. That jutsu is too dangerous. I can't use it too much." After a few seconds of breathing, she felt her chakra start to stabilize. Rising up, she placed a small henge, disguising the burn, so Boruto wouldn't question it.

Placing her hand to her ear, she activated her communicator.

"Mission is accomplished. The Raikage is dead. How many stragglers have survived your purge?" Static took over the radio before being replaced by a thrash and scratchy voice.

"Took you long enough. From my clones, it seems about 6 genin, 4 chunin and 5 jonin level ninja were able to escape. You gonna pick them off, sis?" The voice cut off once more as Himawari made her way through the castle to the roof.

"Of course. No survivors, right?" Looking out towards the ruins of Kumogakure, Himawari's eyes changed yellow and resembled a toad, and gained what seemed to be red eyeshadow. Glancing towards the ash of burning buildings below her, veins popped near the eye shadow and the yellow eyes turned pale gray, but remained toad-like. Using her mixture of Byakugan and sage mode, she was able to quickly locate the 15 survivors. Her right hand slowly turned into what seemed to be a metallic black, while she made a single hand sign with her left.

" _Hirashin: Chakra Hunt,_ " Locking on to the 15 signatures, she disappeared in a flash of violet as the empty city suffered the last 15 screams it would ever hear.

 **/**

"Took you long enough." Sitting in the outskirts of town, Boruto Uzumaki smiled, covered in all black ninja attire, thus giving him the nickname of the masked ninja. In front of him, his sister, Himawari Uzumaki; stood before him, a crimson liquid staining her clothes.

"Sorry, I was busy cleaning up the mess you left." He stuck his tongue out as his sister and she let out a small grin. It disappeared quickly as her expression turned grim.

"Time to finish the mission. Remember that the safe zone is over 350 km away." Nodding, Boruto jumped from the bench he was occupying. Himawari quickly performed multiple hand signs, leaving her left hand on the one handed ram seal, while throwing her right arm to the sky. Hundreds of km above them, a small blue ball of chakra formed and quickly started to expand before it started to take over the entire sky. She heard a sharp whistle behind her.

"Still can't get over this jutsu sis. I bet it takes a mountain of chakra and control." He smirked as a sweat drop dropped from his sister's forehead.

"It really does. So please shut up Boruto. This takes basically all my chakra to do." She heard a scoff and she saw him raise his arms behind his head out the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah it does. I know how much chakra is takes. Remember, you still need to borrow chakra from me in order to finish it?" She scowled, and looked back towards Kumo, grumbling about the validity of her brothers words.

"True, but it won't be soon. In a few more months, my chakra reserve should be enough to be able to cast this jutsu by myself." Boruto let out a small laugh as he performed the ram hand sign, in order to donate his chakra to his sister.

"That would be a crazy amount of chakra for one person to have. Even more than dad and Kurama together. You really are a monster, sis." She smiled at her brothers praise as she felt the chakra of her brother fill her with strength.

"It's done. Please Hirashin away brother." Nodding, her brother disappeared in a flash of yellow. She groaned slightly as the moon sized ball of blue chakra started to shrink.

" _Uzumaki Style: Rasengan Bomb,_ " Using Hiraishin, she teleported miles above, near the ball of energy that was now violently shaking and condensed to a size slightly bigger than an average rasengan. With a swing of her hand, the ball was sent towards Kumo. She didn't wait for impact and instead teleported to the safe area with her brother.

Sitting 350 km away, Himawari teleported next to her brother. With a serious look, she glanced at him before he grabbed hold of her arm, ready to teleport.

"Operation Destruction of Kumo was a success." Quickly, both her and her brother disappeared in a flash of purple, heading towards Konoha. In the distance, the Rasengen Bomb detonated in the center of Kumo, creating a large explosion and causing the land to be a hole in the ground to this day.


	4. SMALL UPDATE NOTE

Don't know why I decided to upload this. I'm currently stressed in my second year of college and in and out of the hospital with some severe medical issues. I wanted to address some issues, but decided to upload still. This is just a little note about this story.

-Himawari is OP. Plain and simple. I'm not changing that. There is a reason as to why she is how she is, but we found out why later in the story. Trust me, there is still a lot to go. Complaining that it never explained why she acts like this or why she is so strong is really weird, considering that only 3 chapters were uploaded.

-"Naruto is too immature / he would wreck Renji, why are they worried? / Naruto would never be happy about his daughter destroying a country!" Please just stop. I already know. Naruto is not immature, he is serious, he just likes messing around with Rukia. Now, since I've been in the hospital I haven't watched the Last or Boruto, so forgive me, but this is an AU, so sorry. Of course Naruto can wreck Renji, but he doesn't talk to Rukia about who he was when he was alive, something we learn more IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER.

-Himawari doesn't have more chakra then the Kyuubi. She just had an ungodly amount. Her natural chakra level is almost three times larger than Naruto's was. So she has a large amount. People like to exaggerate and say they have a lot.

-This is an AU guys. Stuff will be different. Anyway, enjoy and like. If you don't care for this story, I wish you good luck and goodbye. Hopefully, you will find a story that peaks your interest.

Sorry for the note, but I'm just tired. I will update this with the net chapter shortly, still writing it. Let me know guys if this story should stay on the website or not.

Anyway, that's it. Just had to say something. I literally get about 5-6 messages a day about how "fucking stupid" this story is and how I'm shit. So, just let me know if you still have hope or if you're done. Really. If you're done, I hope you find a story you love. No ill will.

See you guys soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**There were a few people that were happy with this story, so I'll keep on going for you guys.**

 **Everyone else, I wasn't being a dick. Was it necessary to PM "This story sucks dick" and "Kill yourself faggot."? I understand you don't like the story, but that really isn't necessary. Like let's be civilized. I know this is the internet, but come on.**

 **Anyway, to answer a common thing in all the hate PM's, Himawari's chakra is larger than JUST Naruto's. I'm not talking about him and Kyuubi merged. Just Naruto. She is his daughter afterall.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"Naruto, are you sure about this?" Rukia looked unsure as she sat next to her brother, who simply stretched. They both were in the arena, waiting for the arrival of Renji.

"I'll be fine! No need to worry Rukia, really." Naruto's grin lit up, making Rukia purse her lips.

"Renji is like really strong! I know you won't be using swords, but Renji is still in the top of our class!" Naruto sighed and plopped down next to her, papping her head.

"I'll be fine! He should hurry though. We have to go train after this." Rukia stuck her tongue out and turned her head.

"It's always training with you. Do you do anything else?" Thinking about it, Naruto placed his hand to his chin.

"Well, all I really did in my last few years were paperwork," his body shuddered. "That was truly hell." His serious face made Rukia laugh a little. Seeing his sister happy, made the man smile. It was short lived as a loud laugh alerted them both.

"Well, isn't this lovely. Rukia's gonna get to see this worthless pile get his face kicked in." Rukia's smile immediately turned to one of anger.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that Renji!" Her anger turned to worry as she glanced over at Naruto, who simply got up, a stern look on his face. Walking up to him, Renji smiled evilly.

"You remember the rules, or are you too stupid for even that, Uzumaki?" Renji started to slightly frown at Naruto, whose face still hadn't changed.

"If I remember correctly, I don't get to use a sword. That's about it." His frown quickly turned into a smirk.

"That's right. Use Kido or whatever the hell you want, but you said you would beat me without a sword, so that's on you, fool." Nodding, Naruto shifted his feet.

"Enough talk. Are you ready?" Narrowing his eyes, Renji nodded before jumping back. Unlike his jumpy foe, Naruto simply turned and walked back a few meters. By now a crowd of students had gathered to watch the fight. High above, their teachers at the Shino Academy watched with interesting eyes. Standing 5 meters apart, Renji shifted into a battle stance, one that was ready to jump and strike. Naruto kept his stern face, shifting his left foot slightly away from Renji, but was otherwise open.

"Strange stance. His only indication he is ready for battle is his left foot. Hopefully Renji won't fall for it." Gengorō Ōnabara, the teacher of Renji and Naruto's class stated, watching from the tree tops. Quickly, Renji burst away, speeding towards Naruto, startling most students at his speed.

"Naruto!" Rukia shouted, covering her mouth in fear. In an instant, Renji was on Naruto. With a prideful smirk, Renji's left fist went flying towards Naruto. With a bored expression, Naruto moved his head slightly towards the left. Growling, Renji clenched his fist, swinging his already extended fist to the left, attempting to smack the right side of Naruto's head. Just as quickly, Naruto ducked the swinging fist. Reacting instantly, Renji sent a kick towards his head, making Naruto swiftly dodge towards the left, jumping slightly to avoid the reach of the low kick. From the trees, Gengorō nodded.

"Both are fast. It's impressive." Down below, Renji let out another growl and dashed to Naruto, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks towards his head and midsection. With grace, Naruto dodged all the attacks thrown at him, startling all the students watching. Nearby, a fresh faced student stared with wide eyes next to Rukia.

"Whoa! He's not even letting Renji touch him!" Gulping, Rukia turned back to the fight, watching Naruto dodge and hoping it stayed that way. As his attacks slowed, Naruto took a hold of his fist, stopping Renji in his tracks. With a serious look, he looking in Renji's eyes.

"My son was faster than you when he was 12." Renji's face turned to one of terror and he shook his hand out of Naruto's end. He could see the power in Naruto's eyes but refused to lose.

"I'll take you out loser!" With a roar, he quickly unsheathed his zanpakuto, dashing to Naruto. Rukia let out a gasp as the sword descended towards Naruto's head. In an instant, Naruto dodged the slash, before sending an open palm towards Renji's throat. Gasping, Renji staggered back, leaving Naruto with an opening. He quickly sent a kick towards his midsection, forcing Renji to drop his sword. In a movement to fast for anyone, but there teacher, Naruto quickly took the zanpakuto before it clanged to the ground, flipped it around and placed the blade under his chin. With his other hand, he kept an open palm placed against his stomach.

"You'll never be as good as my best friend is. He would have killed you instantly with those shitty sword skills." As he held Renji at bay, he flared his spiritual pressure, weakening some of the students to their knees. With a pained groan, Renji spoke up.

"I… I fold." In an instant, Naruto dropped the sword and appeared next to Rukia. WIth the enemy gone, Renji fell on his back, the embarrassment eating at him. Next to him, Rukia smacked his chest, startling the man.

"Rukia, what the hell?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were that strong! You're too strong to be just in the academy!" Shrugging, Naruto sat down.

"Oh well. I was one of the strongest before I died. But whatever. I like taking classes with you." Naruto stated as if it was common knowledge. Before she could speak up, Gengorō appeared next to the students, startling Rukia.

"I agree with Uzumaki-san. These classes are nothing but fodder for you. You held back immensely against Renji-san. I would like to recommend you being placed in a division already. A man of your talents could make it to a lieutenant of a squad in no time." Scowling, Naruto frowned.

"Nah, I think I'll just finish the academy before I decide to go into any division." Nodding, Gengorō turned to Rukia.

"Please make your brother think about this offer. This almost never happens." Rukia nodded to their teacher and he nodded back before shunpo'ing away. Turning to her brother, Naruto mentally prepared to be smacked.

"Promise you will think about it okay? I'll be able to join you soon! I just want you to think about joining a squad early okay?" He was going to give her a no, but her eyes made him cave.

"Okay fine. I'll give it like a week. We gotta go train now Rukia!" Cheering, she jumped and hugged her now standing brother.

"Yay! Let's go!"

* * *

"I see you both were successful." Konohamaru Sarutobi nodded at the two jonin before him. "Kumo was an ally and I hate to see it go, but with Kumo gone, we can try and work towards making peace again. You're both dismissed." Nodding, Himawari vanished instantly, though Boruto stayed back.

"Konohamaru?" Leaving out the sama or the Hokage showed Konohamaru that Boruto was looking for a serious conversation.

"Yes? Is something the matter, Boruto?" Gulping, his face changed into one of concern.

"Was it easy? Was it easy for all the Kage's to condemn an entire village to death for what one man did? I respect you and what you've done for me after my father died, but it just doesn't seem fair." A solemn expression stayed on Konohamaru's face as he looked at the blond boy. He was almost a spitting image of Naruto, despite the fact that he only had 2 whisker scars on each cheek, while Naruto had 3, and the fact that his hair was a bunch of pale swirls.

"You're just like your father Bolt," Boruto looked up at the sound of his old nickname. "Your dad never wanted to fight other nations. It wasn't easy, especially with the concern for peace that the Great Nations are striving for. Originally, I was opposed to this action, but it was going-"

"Going against dad's way of peace, I know. Darui changed since he died. Trying to make Kumo the powerhouse of the world. Dad wouldn't have stood for it either." Chuckling, Konohamaru looked out the window.

"He really wouldn't have stood for it," his smile slowly turned into a look of sadness. "But, he certainly wouldn't want them dead. He would have looked for a different way. He always had a habit of doing that." Boruto sighed, looking at the kage after staring at the floor.

"Himawari did it so easily. She killed so many people. I tried to just get their attention." The hokage could easily see the heart of Naruto carrying it's way into his son.

"She did what she had to do. For the sake of the village. I'm sorry it was done, but she was the only ninja to get it done." Nodding, Boruto wiped a single tear with his sleeve. Chuckling, Konohamaru leaned back in his chair.

"He would honestly try and beat the crap out of all the kage's for doing this." HIs smile turned a sigh.

"I'm sorry Boruto, but you are dismissed. I don't expect a report from you." Boruto sighed internally at the relief of no paperwork, and nodded before disappearing from the Hokage's office in a flash of yellow.

* * *

"One bottle of sake please." The bartender nodded before heading towards the back of the bar for her sake. Himawari sighed as she sat at the front of the bar. She expended quite a large amount of chakra in that fight; despite all her talk, destroying an entire village, especially one as large as Kumo took a great toll on her. A bottle was placed in front of her, and she returned the favor with a few bills.

"I see you're still drinking." Himawari groaned and turned to see the face of Sarada Uchiha. Her look was more of a distinguished Uchiha, than when she was younger. She wore black short shorts, with a black fishnet stockings and standard shinobi sandals. She wore a black vest like blouse with a raised collar that held the Uchiha symbol on the back. Her hands were wrapped in bandages that traveled to almost her shoulder, with black like bracers on her wrists. Her headband was tightly wrapped around her forehead and she wore her normal black rimmed glasses. Groaning, Himawari shrugged the kunoichi off.

"I didn't come here for a lecture, Sarada. I came for a nice drink and some silence." Sarada chuckled and sat down next to the girl.

"Is a bar really the place for silence?: Himawari nodded, making the girl chuckle before her expression turned grim, her remembering her reason for finding Himawari.

"Himawari, we have trouble. The Council will be discussing it today." Groaning, she turned to the girl, her eyes showing her annoyance.

"What? More talk about me being a demon since my dad's dead?" Shaking her head, Himawari could tell it was much more serious. "What is it then?"

"The Council knows of the mission to Kumo. They think you are too dangerous." Nodding, she sighed.

"So what? They want to keep me locked up in the village? As if." Sarada shook her head solemnly.

"No. They are voting whether or not to execute you."

* * *

 **Little short, but meh. I'm tired. I'm taking a trip to Las Vegas to visit my friend. He has a cancer scare so I might be offline for awhile.**

 **Vote for if you want Naruto to stay in the academy or if you want him to join a squad in either the reviews or the PMs.**

 **Peace!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wanted to respond to a few comments. Sorry about the formatting. I guess Google Docs screwed up a little and I forget to edit them.**

 **I apologize for that, and I'll make sure to thoroughly edit before posting.**

 **People voted and it seems a lot want Naruto to join a squad, so I'm going to go ahead and do that.**

 **Before people start bitching at me, I just want to say that Naruto has adapted his jutsu into Kido. So his rasengan and stuff are Kido. Don't bitch at me for that. I'm also using it as a scaling system so like a number 10 is weaker than a number 20.**

 **Also, I changed it so Himawari is close to Naruto in chakra, but not larger than him. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Did you decide, Naruto?" Gengorō Ōnabara stood near Naruto by the front gate of the Shino Academy. Wearing his blue shihakusho, Naruto stood at attention, facing the soul to him, Rukia was standing with a smile.

"Hai. I have decided I will take your offer and rush into being a soul reaper!" Gengorō let out a smirk.

"I'm glad. Unfortunately, no captains wanted some inexperienced kid who doesn't even know his zanpakuto's name." Naruto's face drained a little, but he kept up his serious demeanor. "Well, all but one." Unable to watch, Rukia shouted out.

"Who is it?" As she shouted, a gust of wind blew around the three, blinding Rukia slightly.

"That would be me, Miss Uzumaki." I front of her, a white haori was flowing. He rose his head to reveal light blonde hair. Smiling, Gengorō placed a hand on the shoulder of the stern looking captain.

"Naruto, you will be placed under Captain Urahara." Nodding, Naruto turned to look at the serious expression of the captain.

"Being in my division will not be easy. Is that understood, Naruto Uzumaki?" Nodding once more, Naruto bowed to his new captain. Near them, Rukia was smiling. With a node, Urahara turned.

"Say goodbye. We are heading straight into the Seireitei right away. You have 5 minutes." Quickly, Naruto dashed over to Rukia and took her off her feet in a hug, startling her.

"Oof!" He squeezed hard on her, making her laugh. "Okay okay, get off Naruto!" Laughing back, he let go of her.

"So this is it for me here Rukia." He smiled and she nodded, small tears in her eyes.

"This is you for awhile. I still got at least 2 more years at the academy." He frowned and placed a hand on his head.

"They really do make you stay at this school for so long. 7 years is such a long time." She shrugged, her smile brightening.

"It's no worry. You better be a captain by the time I graduate, or I'm gonna be so pissed off at you!" He chuckled and nodded before giving her one final hug, feeling the impatient spiritual pressure from Kisuke.

"See you later, aneki." Naruto stated, Rukia chuckling at his word usage.

"I'll see you soon, aniki." With a final wave, Naruto walked next to Kisuke, unprepared for the sudden shunpo.

* * *

Landing on his feet, Naruto almost fell over. Groaning, he looked around him to see clean stone tile all around him, as well as beautiful white walls with orange roofings.

"Wow. That's nothing like Hirashin… Oi." Rubbing his head, Naruto turned to see the still serious look of Kisuke.

"So it seems you're out for my position are you?" Remembering the short talk with Rukia, Naruto smiled, clenching his fist.

"You might be my captain, but yeah! I'm coming for you!" For the first time, Kisuke let out a small smile.

"Good. I like your determination. You need to become a seated officer first before anything involving captain should be on your mind. You should actually learn that zanpakuto's name of your's. Follow me." He started walking away, making Naruto rush to catch up with the captain. Catching up, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at seeing the seireitei in person for the first time. It was nothing like the rukongai.

"I'm trying. I don't really have access to that area of my mind." Naruto sighed, thinking of the hostility that Kurama had shown him. He wished they were like they were when he was alive, and still friends.

"Foolish. I'll help you enter that part of your mind."

"No, like I have access to the part. I just have to defeat a great demon in order to learn my zanpakuto's name." Kisuke turned to look at the slightly smaller man with a quizzical look.

"A demon? You have a demon in you?" With a sigh, Naruto started in on his explanation about his life with Kurama. Kisuke listened intently, greatly interested in these 'tailed beasts'.

"So you had a great amount of power? With a demon inside of you. And you have to defeat him in order to get to your zanpakuto?" Naruto nodded, placing his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, that's the basic gist of it." Placing a finger to his chin, Kisuke hummed in thought. After a few more minutes of silence, they arrived to what Naruto assumed was the Division 12 barracks.

"Here we are. This is your home for right now. We are going to get you an official soul reaper outfit." As Kisuke explained to Naruto, his vision suddenly went black and he heard a giggle behind him. "Is this really the time for this Yoruichi?" With a gasp, his vision returned and a black womans head popped in front of him.

"No fair, how'd you know?" Kisuke moved away in order to get a better look at the captain. She was smirking slightly with her hands at her hips. Like Kisuke, she wore a white haori with her Squad number on it. She wore the classic black soul reaper outfit with the addition of a white sash around her waist.

"No one else but you would do that, Yoruichi." Rolling his eyes, Kisuke turned back to Naruto, who had just gotten the attention of Yoruichi. Pushing past the pale blonde, she stood in front of Naruto, hands at her hips triumphantly.

"You must be that brat that can't use his zanpakuto that Kisuke took!" Behind her, Kisuke facepalmed slightly.

"I haven't been called a brat in a long time, but yeah that's me. Naruto Uzumaki." He stuck his hand out and she shook.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Captain Shihoin! Depending on how strong you are, I'll let you call me Yoruichi! But let's just see how far you get in lil Kisuke's placement." She snickered a little, stepping away from Naruto.

"Can we please get in the barracks and get you a uniform before we discuss placements?" Kisuke ushered them forward, leading Naruto into the building. Behind him, Yoruichi winked at Kisuke.

"I'ma tag along. Thanks!" As she past him, she swiftly sent a hand flying towards his ass, making him groan and roll his eyes, before following the two in.

* * *

"Are you sure there is nothing I can wear with orange?" Naruto complained slightly, now clad in a standard issue black shihakusho. He wore the straw sandals that soul reapers usually wore and had his right arm wrapped in new bandages. A standard katana sat against his hip. Naruto stood by himself in a large room that was all gray and white. Nearby, in what seemed like a private room, Kisuke and Yoruichi watched Naruto. Speaking into an intercom, Kisuke glanced at the camera on him.

"Naruto no. Right now, you are an unseated soldier. In all honestly, I don't know a single seated officer without the ability to call forth their zanpakuto, so your chances are already slim. I'll still explain everything to you." Nodding, Naruto sat down, ready to listen to his captain.

"Every division has a total of 20 seats for officers. The captain takes the 1st seat, while the lieutenant under me takes the place of the 2nd seat. Both those seats are taken here in Squad 12. You haven't met our lieutenant yet, but trust me you will. Now, usually in the lower levels of our squads they go into multiple people per seat. For me personally, 10th seat and below all have multiple members. Today, you're going to be fighting a large number of unseated soul reapers from Squad 12. We have standby's from Squad 4 in case anyone is badly hurt. Go all out Naruto, just don't kill anyone. We will be watching." The intercom clicked out, and Kisuke sighed, sitting back in a chair. Near him, Yoruichi placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"He looks capable." With a nod, he smiled slightly and looked towards the glass panel separating Naruto and them.

Around 10 feet below them, doors opened, letting in dozens of men, all with swords already out. With a yell, they all began to charge Naruto. Keeping his composure, he was gone in an instant, startling the men. Above, Yoruichi looked on in disbelief.

"He just… That was a shunpo! I mean, it was rudimentary, but he shouldn't be able to do that!" Below, the man in the back of the group turned and gulped, staring Naruto down. With a glare, Naruto's palm slammed into his gut, making him kneel over.

" **Hadō #10: Rasengan!** " A burst of blue and white erupted from the mans stomach, sending him flying forward. Kisuke leaned in forward on his seat, wide eyed.

"That's not a known kido. He made that kido himself." Now, both Yoruichi and Kisuke were both watching the new guy intently. The man's screaming alerted the rest of the men, causing them to charge. One man jumped and attempted to slam down on Naruto. In an instant, he flipped his zanpakuto out of it's sheathe, deflecting the attack. Quickly, he turned and countered a side slash, rushing towards them and knocking the sword out of his hand. He slammed the hilt of the sword into the man's face before jumping to dodge a low slash. Grabbing hold of another soul reaper in mid air, his hand glowed blue.

" **Hadō #10: Rasengan!** " Instead of the man going flying, Naruto went flying from the force of the kido. While in the air, he spun to face the men and rose his hand again. " **Hadō #44: RasenShuriken!** " He let loose a giant spinning shuriken of spiritual pressure towards the feet of the men. Causing a giant explosion and dust cloud in the room, Naruto landed and flipped the blade in his hand, the non lethal side pointing out. In a blur, he zoomed towards each man, knocking them unconscious with blunt of the sword. As the dust cleared, Naruto stood, a scowl slightly on his face and unconscious men all around him. In the booth, Yoruichi whistled slightly.

"I'd say let him join my squad, but he is all kinds of flashy, ain't he?" Nodding, Kisuke pressed the intercom button.

"Naruto… Just how strong are you? Who were you before you came to the soul society?" Sheathing his sword, Naruto placed a finger to his thumb.

"It's been so long since then, but I was one of the strongest ninja in the world, not to toot my own horn!" He chuckled a little before getting serious. "I was the Hokage, who is the strongest ninja in my village, as well as the holder of a demon with almost limitless amounts of spiritual pressure." Sighing, Kisuke disabled the intercom and leaned back in his chair. Behind him, Yoruichi chuckled.

"Looks like you're gonna have the first ever seated officer that doesn't have a shikai." He waved her off before pressing another button, signalling someone to enter the arena.

"Naruto, okay that was a little… impressive. So one final test." Nodding, Naruto faced the door that was opening. "Naruto, this time it's serious. Fight for real. I would say try not to kill, but if you don't see will kill you easily. This opponent is nothing like those unseated soldiers. Be careful and good luck.

"Alright… Let's do this." Unsheathing his sword, Naruto prepared himself as a small blonde girl with pigtails showed up with a sneer, her zanpakuto at her side. She wore the standard issue shihakusho he wore, except she had an armband on her left arm.

"This is what this fool has be doing. Whatever. I'll destroy you fast." She gently touched her sword, glaring at Naruto, who was standing at the ready, ready to unsheathe his sword. With a click, the intercom turned on once more.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet Hiyori Sarugaki, the Lieutenant and 2nd Seat officer of Squad 12."

* * *

"Himawari, I'm doing the best I can." Konohamaru was standing against his desk in his office, addressing the purple haired kunoichi currently staring out of his office.

"This mission was a covert mission, with only kages pertinent to the mission details. The only other people that knew were myself and Boruto. I want to know how these details were leaked." Groaning, Konohamaru placed his hand on his head.

"I don't know. I really don't. I'm as angry as you are! Whoever leaked this mission will be imprisoned, believe me." Himawari turned away from the window in order to look back at Konohamaru.

"That doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is the fact that Konoha is calling for my banishment. They did it while Boruto and I were setting up in Kumo. It's smart, really. A council meeting where the Uzumaki's have no representative." Konohamaru looked down at his desk.

"I didn't expect the sudden meeting. I shouldn't have sent Hinata on that mission. I didn't expect the people to actually start listening and agreeing with your execution." She crossed her arms and let her body lean against the wall.

"I saved Konoha. Do they not understand that? My father would be disappointed in them." Before Konohamaru could speak up, Himawari interrupted him. "Yes, I know he would be disappointed in me too. I can only imagine how angry he would be at the amount of killing I did."

"I won't let them kill you Himawari. In the council meeting later this week, I refuse to let them kill you." She turned to face her father old rival with a scowl.

"What makes you think I'll let them kill me, Hokage-sama?" Konohamaru cringed slightly at the spite in the sama. "We will discuss this more at the meeting. I'm tired and I wish to sleep." Nodding, Konohamaru shook his hand, effective dismissing her. She disappeared in a quick flash of purple.

* * *

"I want to destroy them all for trying to hurt my baby." Hinata sat on the couch in the Uzumaki household. Near her, Himawari sat at a dining table, a drink in her hand. Boruto slouched on the separate seat adjacent from the couch. "Naruto would be fine with it too! Believe it!" Hinata growled out, crossing her arms in a fury. Boruto let out a small chuckle, making sure it wasn't loud enough to antagonize his mother.

"The people are being stupid. They think Himawari is a danger. Don't they know ostracizing creates dangers?" Hinata shook her head, rising to walk towards the table.

"They did it to your father for 17 years. They even did it then still! Even as Hokage, he was still met with intolerant people that hated Kurama." A soft chirp was heard as a red fox jumped to the table, tilting its head to the side questioningly. Hinata placed her hand on it's head and pet it slightly. "Sorry. Not you Kurama. The big guy." The small kitsune purred before jumping towards Himawari, resting in her lap.

"You know, having a pet fox doesn't really help the whole Kyuubi thing." Boruto stated as Kurama made a small growl sound at him. He simply shrugged it off. Kurama never really got along with him.

"You know how your father is. Foxes are still a little taboo in Konoha." Hinata explained, resting at the table now. Looking up from her small meal of ramen, Himawari looked at her mother.

"I think Boruto is referring to the fact that we basically own a kitsune preservation." Hinata frowned slightly. It was true. Naruto had a soft spot in his heart for the foxes and allowed them to stay on their clan grounds, and even fed them all. It was a move that was met with some confusion in the clan's political sense, but Hinata supported the idea fully. Even after Naruto's passing, the foxes still come and are fed.

"I just can't believe this is happening. I will have to go and give Konohamaru a piece of my mind." With a squeak, Kurama hopped off of Himawari's lap as she rose.

"It's fine mother. We will just discuss it at the meeting later. That's all we can do." With that, she walked away to her room. With a sigh, Hinata placed her head at the table.

"I miss you… Naruto." Near her, Boruto sat, playing with a kunai. He was unsure what to say. Sheathing the kunai back into his pocket, he rose from the couch heading to the front door.

"I'll be out." Before his mother could respond, Boruto was already out the door. The room went quiet besides the soft purring from Kurama. Petting the small fox, she let out a small smile.

* * *

 **I'm gonna end this chapter here. Still more to happen, but this felt like a good stopping point. Later guys.**


End file.
